The Murder of Tôshirô Hitsugaya
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru find a badly beaten body in the closet of Rangiku's roommate Tôshirô. What's going to happen? And who would do this to a poor kid! Complete!
1. Discovery

**The Murder of Tôshirô Hitsugaya Chap. 1**

I DON'T OWN BLEACH

**_ Hey everybody! This is the start of my new Bleach story! I hope you peeps are going to like it because I'm putting a lot of thought into this story because I've never written an in-depth mystery story before! So, here's chapter 1 and chapter 2 will probably be up tomorrow because this chapter isn't going to be more than two thousand words tops. Maybe not even one thousand. I'm not sure, but the detective work will start in the next chapter! So continue for chapter 1!_**

_**Chapter 1- Discovery**_

The door to Rangiku Matsumoto's apartment was unlocked quietly, for fear of her waking up her roommate Tôshirô. Her boyfriend, Gin Ichimaru, walked closely behind her.  
"I don't think 'e's 'ome." Gin muttered.  
"He's got to be," Rangiku replied quietly. "He never works past ten pm and it's almost midnight."  
"Of course." The silver haired man muttered.  
"I think 'e forgot t' clean out th' fridge." He said, inhaling deeply. The woman did the same and coughed.  
"Ewwww," She said quietly before yelling, "Hitsugaya-san! Did you forget to throw out that chicken?!" There wasn't a reply.  
"That's strange. He always says something, even if it's just, "shut up Matsumoto, it's three am." I wonder where he is." She said, walking into the man's bedroom and looking around. The bed was made and the room was as clean as usual. There were a few books on the bedside table, but they didn't seem out of the ordinary to Rangiku. Her roommate _had_ always liked to read, even if what he was reading didn't seem to fit the white haired man's personality and suspected reading style.  
"Th' smell is worse in 'ere." The voice of her boyfriend came from behind her. She took a breath and almost threw up.  
"I'll check the closet." She said, walking over to the Oak closet on the right side of the bedroom from the door. She flung the doors open and screamed Bloody Mary as a figure fell from the open doors.  
"What is it, Rangiku?" The silver haired man said, walking over to her with a hand over his mouth. On the carpet, lay a figure wearing nothing more than boxers and an undershirt. The corpse of Tôshirô Hitsugaya.

**_Nice cliff, neh? Not really, I suppose, this being called "The MURDER of Tôshirô Hitsugaya" and all. Well, most of these will be in "Gin Speak" so be prepared. (I'm a Gin fangirl, if you're confused as to why.) So, chapter 1 is finished! Chapter 2 will indeed be up tomorrow. Maybe today if I can finish it..._**


	2. Momo Hinamori

**_The Murder of Tôshirô Hitsugaya_**

**_'Ere's chapter 2! (Told ya it'd be in Gin Speak). 'Ere we meet the detectives and ya can start guessin' who killed 'im! _**

_Chapter 2- Momo Hinamori_

Ichigo Kurosaki sat up slowly as his phone rang on the table next to his bed. He reached for it and said,  
"Hello?"  
"Ichigo! What the hell are you doing?! Get down here NOW! We've got a case and you're STILL IN BED?!"  
"Good morning to you too, Rukia."  
"Look, Byakuya wants all of us here to help Orihime get used to her new job as a deputy, so BOTH special detectives need to be here AND we've got a case!"  
"Okay, okay! I'll be there in ten minutes." He sighed.  
"Why does she have to be such a bitch?!" He grumbled, pulling on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that said "S.P.D." (Seireitei Police Department) on it. He walked outside the door to his apartment and bumped into a couple people.  
"Oh, hi Kurosaki-kun. Nice to see you." Orihime Inoue, Uryû Ishida and Renji Abari were standing outside his door, no doubt waiting for him to come out.  
"Were you waiting for me?"  
"Yeah, we thought Rukia'd take it a little easier on us if we all got to the crime scene together." Renji said, rubbing his blood red hair with his hand.  
"What are you waiting for? This is Inoue's first case, we've got to get going!" Uryû said, pulling Ichigo toward the group of police and began walking quickly.  
"You just want to get there so you can your girlfriend." Ichigo taunted. Uryû's girlfriend, Nemu Kurotsuchi, was the chief medical examiner for the police department, under the strict teaching of her father, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.  
"Sh-shut up! Don't you want to see Rukia, teme?!"  
"Ha! Like I wanna talk to that annoying bitch." Ichigo said, trying unsuccessfully to cover his blushing face.  
"Let's go. The guy that was murdered seems to be an important person." Orihime said quietly as she walked.  
"Who?"  
"I believe his name is Tôshirô Hitsugaya, Manager of the 10th division of the largest company in Seireitei. He was found by his Assistant Manager, Rangiku Matsumoto and the Manager of the 3rd division, Gin Ichimaru."  
"How do you know all of this?"  
"Chief Kuchiki called me this morning and told me a few details." She  
was referring to, of course, Chief of Police Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's older  
brother.  
"Of course he did. He's always been one to favor the new kid." Ichigo muttered to himself. Byakuya had stopped being extremely nice to Ichigo around a year ago and was now a massive prick who only wanted Ichigo to _"get his job done and do it right, dammit."_ At least, that's what Ichigo remembered him say.

_**HitsuHina-HitsuHina-HitsuHina-HitsuHina-HitsuHina**_

The crime scene was full of energy and emotions. Rangiku was in tears and also horrified, while Gin was trying to calm her down. Renji and Uryû walked over and started talking to the both of them, while Orihime went over to Nemu and asked for an update. She quickly scribbled some notes down and handed them to Rukia, who was giving Ichigo a look of pure hatred.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Umm, I walking walking Inoue here?"  
"Oh. Well, I guess that's nice, showing the new kid around, but do it faster next time, dammit!" Oh yeah, it was _Rukia_ who had said the previously mentioned sentence. She turned around and walked over to Nemu, who was quietly looking over the corpse.  
"So, what do we have?" Rukia asked.  
"Well, he appears to have died from this headwound, but I won't know until I get him back to my father's lab. I also found signs of a beating about two weeks ago."  
"Where? He looks fine to me." Ichigo said, looking at the body. Nemu unbuttoned his bloodstained shirt and pointed to a huge bruise on his chest and what appeared to be a cattle brand on his lower back.  
"This bruise right here," she pointed to his chest with a pen.  
"shows that he was punch quite hard right here. The injury still hasn't fully healed, so it might have even been with the bottom end of a baseball bat." She turned the man slightly.  
"This is what I believe to be a cattle brand. There is nothing more to say about that."  
"I-I recognize both of those wounds!" Rukia yelped.  
"Really?" Nemu said, turning to look around for Uryû.  
"Yeah! Those are inflicted by a chain beating from two mafia members!" Rukia opened his shirt again while Nemu waved slightly at Uryû. The man smiled and waved back, blushing.  
"This bruise here is from a baseball bat and this IS a cattle brand. The bruise comes from being hit by a man named Ulquiorra Schiffer."  
"Schiffer? Where have I heard that name?"  
"He's high up in Seireitei's mafia ring. There are eleven you see; ten members, and their leader, who's identity has yet to be determined. The leader puts numbers on each person to mark how high up they are. Each person has a special beating technique that heals much slower than anything else. Ulquiorra's is smashing a victim right on the sternum with a bat, leaving a "hole" of some sorts. He has the number four, which makes him the fourth most dangerous person, five, if the leader isn't _JUST_ a genius." She said, turning him over.  
"This brand most likely says, "Jeagerjaques", marking the fact that he was also beaten by Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, who has the number six. He places the brand on people so they can feel pain until it goes away and that, as I'm told, is a whole other pain in itself." Rukia continued.  
"So, who beat him?" Orihime asked quietly, quickly writing down notes in a small booklet. "I couldn't hear you."  
"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Ulquiorra Schiffer." Orihime froze.  
"Ulquiorra?"  
"Yeah. Do you need me to spell it?" Rukia asked, wondering why her friend had such a look of terror on her face.  
"N-no. It's fine." She said, scribbling the two names down on her notepad. _Ulquiorra? He- he joined the mafia?! _Orihime thought frantically._ But... what could have made him do this?_ Her face flushed and Ichigo asked,  
"Are you okay, Inoue? Is that smell freaking you out?"  
"No. I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm sure, Kurosaki-kun. Please don't worry about me."

_**HitsuHina-HitsuHina-HitsuHina-HitsuHina-HitsuHina**___

"Are you ready to speak with us now, Miss Matsumoto?"  
"I think so." Rangiku said quietly to Uryû and Renji. Gin sat next to her, rubbing her shoulder and saying,  
"It'll be okay." over and over.  
"So, explain what happened when you found the body."  
"We had just gotten back from vacation, Gin and I, and we opened the door and it smell really bad."  
"So, I thought it was th' fridge, but th' smell was even worse in th' kid's bedroom."  
"So, I went into his bedroom and I opened his closet doors and his body... fell out!" The woman wailed, collapsing into her boyfriend's arms.  
"What was the both of your relationships with Mr. Hitsugaya?" Renji asked when Rangiku had calmed down.  
"He was my boss and my roommate."  
"I'm not really connected t' th' kid. He's 'er roommate, that's all I really know about 'im."  
"Does he have next of kin?"  
"As far as I know, all of his family is dead," Rangiku said quietly.  
"But he does have a girlfriend."  
"Tôshirô 'as always been popular wi' the ladies. 'e's 'ad so many girls fawnin' over 'im, when 'e finally settled down wi' Momo, th' poor girl was gettin' death threats!" Gin said.  
"Her name is Momo?"  
"Yup. Momo Hinamori."  
"Can you give us an address?"  
"Sure. She lives in the building where people from the fifth division live. Her address is 471."  
"Thank you. I'm sure this is hard for you both."  
"Oh, an' when ya talk t' Miss Hinamori, bring some tissues, th' girl cries easy." Gin called to the two men walking away. The glasses-clad man waved to the two and he and Renji walked over to Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime, who's face was still twitching slightly from hearing Ulquiorra's name.  
"So, does he have next of kin?"  
"Not that they were able to say, but he does have a girlfriend name Momo Hinamori." Uryû explained, flipping open a notebook for the address.  
"Okay, do you have an address?"  
"Yup. Apartment 471 in the 5th division apartments." Uryû said, handing Rukia a piece of paper that he tore out of his notebook. Rukia took a quick look and said,  
"Alright! Let's go Ichigo." She grabbed the man's arm and pulled him towards her car.

_**HitsuHina-HitsuHina-HitsuHina-HitsuHina-HitsuHina**___

A soft rapping noise came at Momo Hinamori's door.  
"One moment!" The woman called. A minute or so later, the door was unlocked and opened.  
Momo Hinamori was a short girl, only two or three inches taller than Hitsugaya. She had short, dark brown hair that was up in a bun on the back of her head and eyes to match. She was obviously heading to work, as she had on nice clothes that did not suit just lounging around in the house.  
"C-can I help you?"  
"Yes, are you Momo Hinamori?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Do you know this man?" Rukia said, holding out a picture of Hitsugaya that they had found in his apartment.  
"Umm yes. That's Shirô-kun. Why?"  
"Shirô-kun?" Ichigo asked.  
"I'm sorry. He's my boyfriend. That's my pet name for him. His real name is Tôshirô Hitsugaya. Why do you need to know?"  
"We believe he was murdered. I'm detective Rukia Kuchiki and this is detective Ichigo Kurosaki of the Seireitei Police Department." As if on cue, the girl's eyes began to water.  
"P-please come in." The door was fully opened and the two policemen stepped in.  
"Nice place you got here." Ichigo remarked.  
"Thank you. So he's really... dead?" The girl was barely able to choke out the last word.  
"Yes. We're very sorry for your loss."  
"Umm, do you know anybody who might want to hurt him or why he was badly beaten by two members of the mafia two weeks ago?"  
"M-mafia?" She asked  
quietly. She slowly stood, and gripped her chest.  
"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.  
"I-I'm just having some chest pains."  
"Were you beaten too?" Ichigo asked.  
"Umm. I-I-I..." Rukia undid two buttons on the girl's shirt and found a huge purple bruise on her sternum.  
"Were you both attacked by Ulquiorra and Grimmjow?" Momo's face went pale. She sighed and murmured  
"Yes. We both owe the leader of the mafia money after we both borrow some to pay our way through school."  
"Who is the leader?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Momo, you need to tell us."  
"No! Even I don't know. Shirô-kun knew. But that was it. I have an idea, but it's impossible."  
"Alright, back to the original question. Do you know anyone who might want to hurt Mr. Hitsugaya?" She thought for a moment. Her eyes widened and she whispered,  
"Kira."  
"Who?"  
"My ex-boyfriend, Kira Izumo. He's said on numerous occasions that he's wanted to kill Shirô-kun. The only reason he hasn't is because if I found out he did, I'd kill him. But you should check him out."  
"Why?"  
"Well, Kira and I were dating for about three years and it was going no further than holding hands and hugging. One night about a year and a half ago, Shirô-kun came into my office at about midnight. Now, that doesn't seem so weird, but Shirô never works past ten pm because that's when Rangiku gets out of work and he doesn't want her drowning herself in alcohol. So, for him to come in at midngiht, which is an hour before my shift gets off, is really weird. But, the weirdest part is, is that he was **_completey_**wasted, like Rangiku Matsumoto wasted, even if you don't know what that means. And let me get one thing straight detective. I'm weak. I can't hold out under too much pressure. So, Shirô stumbled in and, being weak, I let him have his way with me and the rest is history. I broke up with Kira the next day and he was **furious. **But, in the end, it was for the best. But this, _this_ is **not** what I wanted to happen." The girl said, bursting into a fit of choking sobs.  
"Thank you Miss Hinamori. We'll be going now." Ichigo said quietly, standing up, Rukia doing the same.  
"Thank you for telling me about this. Oh, and detective Kuchiki?" Rukia turned.  
"Yes?"  
"Will you tell me who did this when you find out?"  
"Absolutely." Rukia said, before she and Ichigo walked out of the apartment and got back in the car.  
"He was beaten two weeks ago? By Grimmjow and Ulquiorra? But I was beaten three weeks ago by Ulquiorra and Yammy!" Momo asked herself, her head resting on the door.  
"Aizen, if you did this, I'm going to kill you myself."  
**_  
Nice cliff, eh? Well, do ya know who did it? An' it might not be what yer thinkin'! Actually, I'm positive it's not wher yer thinkin'!_**

**_Imma also gonna answer my reviews here too. An' if ya review in another language, yer response will be from Google Translate, so it'll prob'ly suck. But anyway..._**

**_vic-chan-_**** Sí lo era. Lo siento! Pensé que la gente se va a venir a mí para que ...**

**_XHitsuKarinX316X-_**** I think I already PM'd you an answer, but the **  
**chapters are lots longer, I'm not telling you how he died and you'll have to **  
**read the rest to find out!**


	3. Kira Izuru

**I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

**_The Murder of Tôshirô Hitsugaya _**

Chapter 3- Kira Izumo

_**Hey everybody! Thank's t' all my reviewers, who's review will **_  
_**be answered a' th' end. Maybe, ya will learn more 'bout why Hinamori blames **_  
_**Aizen?**_

Kira Izumo was a tall man, about seven inches taller than Miss Hinamori. He had blonde hair and a large chunk of it went over his right eye, covering it completely.  
"Do you two need something? I have to get to work."  
"We just have a few questions concerning the murder of Tôshirô Hitsugaya." Rukia said, holding up her police badge, Ichigo mimicking the move.  
"Ha! That little bastard finally got himself killed? Come in." He said, letting them into his apartment.  
"But listen, whatever you think I did, I didn't do it. You want my alibi, I was out drinking."  
"We didn't tell you what time the murder was committed." Ichigo said, pulling his arms behind his head.  
"Doesn't matter. If it was between ten pm and two am, I was out drinking." Izumo replied.  
"Can anyone confirm this?"  
"The person that I paid and Shuuhi Hisagi."  
"Can we have his information to check your alibi?"  
"Sure. Here you go." He said, scribbling seven digits on a piece of paper and handing it to Rukia. Ichigo took the paper and walked into another room, dialing the number.  
"So, why do you think I killed that little shrimp?"  
"We received intel from Miss Hinamori that after you two broke up, you were hostile around Mr. Hitsuga-"  
"Haha! That's gold. But, no. I didn't kill him. If I was gonna kill somebody, it'd be that little wench he's dating."  
"Momo?"  
"Yeah. Did she tell you about the time that "Shirô walked in drunk and had her way with her"?" He asked.  
"Yes. Why?"  
"That girl is all about reputation. Her reputation is that she's never done anything wrong in her entire life. Well, if you get her drunk, that's completely not true. SHE was the one that stumbled in drunk on HIM. So, I have a right to be pissed at her." He said, crossing his arms.  
"Okay, your alibi checks out. You're in the clear." Ichigo said, walking back in. Kira nodded and Rukia asked,  
"Do you know anybody who might want to hurt mister Hitsugaya or why he was beaten two weeks ago by mafia members?" Kira's eyes widened.  
"Two weeks ago? By who?"  
"Ulquiorra and Grimmjow."  
"But... Momo and I were beaten three weeks ago by Ulquiorra and Yammy..." The man said, his sentence trailing off into a silence.  
"Yammy?" Rukia asked, intrigued.  
"Yeah. He's either 10 or 1, depending on the mood you catch him in." Ichigo's eyebrows raised with questions.  
"Listen, me and Momo and Hitsugaya all borrowed money from the mafia leader so we could pay our way through high school. We or at least I still owe money. Momo and Hitsugaya somehow managed to pay all of theirs off 13 days ago."  
"One day after our vic got beaten." Ichigo whispered to Rukia.  
"I still owe."  
"Who do you owe money too?"  
"You mean tell the POLICE who the leader of Seireitei's mafia is? What, do I look like I have death wish?!" The man yelled, obviously frightened by the order.  
"I'll call Uryû and Renji and you'll be under police protection." Ichigo said, pulling out his phone.  
"They'll be here the second they leave."  
"I highly doubt it." Ichigo said, walking into the next room.  
"Please, Mr. Izumo. Tell us who runs the mafia."  
"I-it's Sôsuke Aizen." Rukia couldn't help but laugh.  
"No way. Are you saying that the mild-mannered guy that pushed for all of the Eco-friendly acts in Seireitei is the leader of the mafia?!" She said, laughing again.  
"That's what you'd think. It's the perfect cover. But I'm serious when I say that Aizen runs it." Kira's face had grown sterner and Rukia knew he was telling the truth.  
"Alright. We'll look into it. Orihime Inoue, Uryû Ishida, and Renji Abari will be here in ten minutes." Ichigo said, walking back in and putting his phone in his pocket.  
"Goodbye, Mr. Izumo." Rukia said, standing up.

_**KiraHina? KiraHina? KiraHina? KiraHina? KiraHina?**_

A harsh knock came at the door a minute after Rukia and Ichigo were gone. Kira ran into another room, but the door was forcefully broken down by a massive foot. Ulquiorra Schiffer and Yammy Llargo stepped into Kira's front room.  
"GET OUT HERE!" Yammy screamed and Kira stepped out of the kitchen, shaking in fear. Ulquiorra took two steps forward and dashed at the man, grabbing him up by the shirt.  
"You were told not to tell Master Aizen's identity to anyone, MUCH less the police." He said, punching the man square across the face.  
"I-I'm sorry!"  
"Now your going to tell me. Who is working that case?"  
"Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, U-Uryû Ishida, Renji A-Abari and some girl that just joined the force because I'd never heard of her."  
"What's her name?" Ulquiorra demanded.  
"O-Orihime Inoue." Ulquiorra's face changed. His expression went from murderous, to slightly... scared?  
"Yammy. My only order is not to kill him. I'm leaving."  
"Where are you going?"  
"To pay a visit to my high school girlfriend."

_**UlquiHime-UlquiHime-UlquiHime-UlquiHime-UlquiHime**_

**(Back at the station) Time: 5:30 pm.**

"So, do we have anything new?" Byakuya Kuchiki asked.  
"Nope. Just Renji and Uryû going to provide police protection for Kira Izumo and possibly that Sôsuke Aizen is the leader of the mafia. I doubt that latter though." Rukia said, writing the fist notes on a large whiteboard.  
"So, what now, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked, writing notes about Momo on the board.  
"We go talk to Aizen. But, tomorrow."  
"I'm going to go home," Orihime said. "Call me if anything happens." The amber haired girl picked up her bag and walked out the door.

**_UlquiHime-UlquiHime-UlquiHime-UlquiHime-UlquiHime_**

Ulquiorra found that it was extremely easy to pick the lock on Orihime's door. He also found no signs of a security system when he got in. He walked into her kitchen and found a numbered To-Do List, 1-20. He put,  
"Get better locks" and "Get home security" as numbers one and two, and walked into her living room.

Orihime turned the key in her lock and walked inside. Her To-Do List had two new entries on it, and she couldn't help but wonder if SHE put them there or not. That day's mail was on the kitchen table, even though she didn't get it that morning, and there was a fire crackling in the fireplace. Walking into her living room, she poked at the fire, thinking, _How the hell did this get made? If I had made it this morning it would've either burnt out or burnt down my house by now. I think I'm starting to loose my mind._  
"The locksmith should be here thursday morning and the home security will be put in next monday." A voice said from behind her. Orihime screamed and turned, pulling her gun from it's holster. Ulquiorra Schiffer was sitting on her couch, reading what appeared to be a manuscript.  
"DON'T READ THAT!" Orihime yelled, pulling the pages out of his hands.  
"I was enjoying that. I really like it." Ulquiorra said.  
"What are you doing in my house?" Orihime asked coldly.  
"I could ask you what your doing in the police department."  
"I'm working on a case that YOU'RE involved with." Orihime said, her voice shaky. She was never good at talking to him. His dark, emotionless eyes and voice just did something to her.  
"Neither myself, nor any member of the mafia is involved in this case. The only reason I am in it at all is because Master Aizen had told me to go and collect or beat three people. One person, twice."  
"Let me guess. Tôshirô Hitsugaya."  
"Correct. I have no idea why Master Aizen would ask me to attack someone twice, with both Grimmjow and Yammy."  
"Why are you really here?" Orihime said, her voice still icy.  
"I was informed by a Mister Kira Izumo that you became a cop. I told you in high school to stay away from anything that had to do with the law."  
"You also told me we'd be together forever. You lie. I thought I'd try my hand at it." Orihime said, her bravery coming back.  
"I have no desire to see you get hurt. As cruel as you might think I am, I still care about you."  
"I can take care of myself, ya know." Ulquiorra stood up and walked over to the fire.  
"Clench your teeth really hard of find something to bite down on." Orihime's eyebrow raised.  
"Just do it." Just like that, Orihime found herself biting down on her gun. _What is he doing?_ She thought.  
"Give me your hand." She held out her left hand, because she needed her right one to do paperwork, and he grabbed it. He walked over to the fire and pulled something out of it. He then proceeded to push burning hot metal against her hand and Orihime realized what the back end of a gun in her mouth was for.  
"GRRRFFF!" She growled, as Ulquiorra removed the metal and dipped the girl's hand in a glass of water.  
"What was that?!" Orihime said, spitting out her gun. She looked down at her hand and saw that the number 4 had been burned onto the back her left hand. She flexed her hand, glad the mark wasn't on her palm, but not to happy about it being there in the first place.  
"I branded your hand. Now, the mafia won't hurt you. Well, Master Aizen and I are the only ones that can."  
"That doesn't make it better."  
"Look. I might be willing to help with your case."  
"I'm listening."  
"If you don't tell your coworkers I was here, I'll give you some connections you can follow, and with a certain amount of lying, the others can. But, you can't mention this to ANYBODY, got it?" Orihime sighed.  
"I understand. You're a ghost. But-"  
"But?"  
"But I can't let you do that. I'll get taken off the case if Captain Kuchiki finds out that I'm working with a mafia member. I might get taken off because of this stupid four!"  
"Alright. I'll stay away from you. But, I will search. If I find something important, I'll come. Now, I should probably be heading back. Master Aizen doesn't like it if one of his employees are gone for too long unexplained." Ulquiorra said, standing.  
"Sayonara, Orihime."  
"B-bye." Ulquiorra kissed her cheek and walked outside before getting in his car and leaving.  
Orihime's cheeks couldn't help but flush red. His name, his eyes, his face. Everything about him made her happy. But the biggest thing was that he was safe, and not dead, or hurt. Hurt. She stared down at her throbbing hand. She walked into her bathroom and washed it again, and then put gauze on it. She'd tell her coworkers she was cooking and spattered boiling oil on her hand. That would work if they didn't ask to see it...

_**An' there's chapter 3! Did ya like the UlquiHime moment? It was fun t' write. I will now, reply t' reviews. **_

_**Devil'sEyeAlchemist13- Gin? Why? **_

_**Amittai- Hinamori isn't? Your probably not wrong... She's such a sweetie!**_

_**Jeez! Only two? If ya 'ave an account, or even if ya don't, please review!**_


	4. Sôsuke Aizen

**I don't own Bleach **

**The Murder of Tôshirô Histugaya **

**Chapter 4: Sôsuke Aizen**  
**_  
Thanks fer stickin' with me fer four chapters. Imma answer yer reviews in a minute, so don' freak.  
This chapter is dedicated t' my friend Devil'sEyeAlchemist13, A.K.A. Kaede. Thanks fer yer reviews an' for teachin' me how awesome Gin-Speak is. (Also, she's an Aizen fangirl)_**

**_I f'rgot iffin I told ya last chapter, but imma gonna answer yer reviews up here now, iffin that's okay. _**

**Ice Dragon (Guest)- I'm not tellin' ya! Read an' find ou'!**

**1toshirolovehim- Th' summary? I though' i' sucked... But thanks anyway!**

**Amittai- Ya are special! ^_~ An' I'm glad ya liked the UlquiHime moment. I LOVE UlquiHime, so there 'ad t' be a' least a lil'...**

**hapezibah- Yes, mystery...**

**Devil'sEyeAlchemist13- Yes, yes, ya do... (I 'ope I got 'is character right fer ya... Aizen's still a mystery t' me an' I've watched th' Hueco Mundo arc about 26 times...)**

**_Alrigh'! Let's get t' th' story!_**

Rukia Kuchiki was sitting at her desk, staring absentmindedly at the murder board. Her eyes were practically shut, having been there all night. Her brother had told her not to leave until she found something, and she had found squat.  
The clock read 6:38 am, and Rukia sighed. A styrofoam cup was placed in front of the half-sleeping detective. Rukia's eyes went up to Ichigo Kurosaki, a cup of coffee in his own hands.  
"What? No thanks, Ichigo? Not a word?"  
"Shut up. I'm tired. But thanks, it's just what I need."  
"I didn't think Byakuya'd have you working this late. Another, "Don't leave until you find something?" Don't those nights usually involve other people? And are when we're at complete dead end?" The orange haired man asked.  
"You'd think that, wouldn't you? But nii-san said the press are getting anxious."  
"It's only the third day of the case!"  
"Nii-san said that because Hitsugaya was an important figure, they want details every day."  
"Well they can just hold their fucking horses, can't they?" Rukia started daggers at her partner.  
"What's with the colder than usual look?"  
"Shut up."  
"Well, we have to go interrogate Aizen at nine, so what do we do for another two and a half hours?"  
"We could go watch Ishida and Nemu make up in he medical examiners back room," Rukia said smugly. "They went in there about ten minutes ago. He hasn't come out yet." A wide grin spread over the strawberry's lips.  
"There's the Rukia I know and am slightly annoyed by! C'mon!" The pair of detectives stood up and ran across the precinct.

{}{}{}[][][]{}{}{}

At eight thirty in the morning, Orihime and Renji showed up. Orihime was wearing a baggy sweatshirt that went over her hands, trying as hard as she could to cover up the four without actually wearing mittens. Renji's hair seemed even longer than the day before. Not very surprising.  
"Where's Ishida?"  
"Where are Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san? Captain Kuchiki would never let them be late..."  
"We're right here and Ishida's coming. He was making out with Nemu in the back until Ichigo over here sneezed!"  
"I'm sorry! But in my defense, your hair was in my face."  
"Bullshit!"  
"I wonder when they're going to realize that they complete each other?" Renji said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"I don't know." Orihime muttered, pulling the sweatshirt down more to cover her left hand.  
"Why're you wearing that, Inoue? It's usually like, a hundred degrees in here!" Ichigo asked, pointing to the sweatshirt.  
"Oh! Well... it's, uh, it's... It's a memento of my friend! From, umm, from high school! He gave this to me at he end of senior year before we split up." Despite all of the umms, that was actually a true story. Ulquiorra gave her that before he left to go join the mafia, unknown to Orihime at the time.  
"Oh. Cool. But why are you wearing it?" Rukia asked.  
"Every once and a while I pull it out and wear it to remember him." Orihime said, a ghost of a smile on her lips.  
"That's nice." An elevator beeped and a tall man with brown hair, glasses, and a warm inviting smile walked into the precinct.  
"Good morning, Mister Aizen. We're sorry to disturb you at this hour." Byakuya said, shaking the man's hand.  
"Oh, it's just fine."  
"If you could please step in here." The man said, motioning to a closed door.  
"Umm Kuchiki-Taicho..." Orihime said quietly.  
"Yes?" The man said.  
"Could I do his interview?"  
"Are you sure you're ready?" Uryû said, coming out of the back and wiping something everybody assumed was Nemu's lipstick off his face.  
"I'm sure." Byakuya nodded and Orihime smiled.  
"Right this way, Mister Aizen. And if you all would be so kind as NOT to be behind the glass, I'd deeply appreciate it."  
"Umm, okay...?" Ichigo and Rukia said questioningly.  
"Arigato." Orihime offered a small bow and walked into a room with Sôsuke Aizen. Seireitei's mafia mastermind.

Aizen-Aizen-Aizen-Aizen-Aizen

Sôsuke Aizen was sitting in a chair with a smile on his face. Orihime Inoue was standing opposite him with a angry frown.  
"Why are you wearing a sweatshirt? Are you sick?"  
"I'm trying to cover something."  
"Did you get a scandalous tattoo, Inoue-kun? That could ruin your work!"  
"Shut up."  
"What did I do?"  
"Well, I'm not going to say quite yet, at least not until you admit your the leader of the Seireitei mafia."  
"Me? Why would I be the leader of something like the mafia?" Orihime scowled and pulled her sweatshirt over her head, showing him a bandaged left hand.  
"Dear me, what did you do to your hand?"  
"It wasn't me."  
"Who was it, then?"  
"Tell me whether or not your the mafia leader."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Ulquiorra Schiffer called you MASTER Aizen. He's fourth up, isn't he? He's the 4th, right?" Aizen's face went from smiling to shocked to angry.  
"What did Ulquiorra tell you?"  
"All he said was that you and the rest of the mafia aren't involved, so I'm going to need an alibi from you, 'Master Aizen' for eleven days ago today." Orihime said angrily. Aizen's hand rubbed his face and he took off his glasses.  
"You want to know where I was? I was at my nephew's ninth birthday party. You can ask anybody at the Big Boy's on tenth street and Fukasaku, I was there."  
"That's great. Now, your going to completely explain to me what the hell this is." Orihime ripped off the bandage on her left hand and showed the scabbing 4 to the man in front of her.  
"Hehe. It surprises me that Ulquiorra would mark anyone, much less a cop."  
"Tell me what it is."  
"It's called Marking. My ten associates and even myself can put a brand on a person, man or woman and nobody in the underworld other than the person that gave you the mark and myself can hurt you in any way thinkable. You will be freed from hostage situations, you can't be tortured, and by any means, people can't torture your companions because it would be mental torture to you."  
"So it's like I'm invincible, huh?"  
"In a nutshell, yes. Didn't Ulquiorra explain all of this to you?"  
"Sort of, but I wanted to hear it from the higher-ups."  
"Understandable."  
"Do you have any idea who would hurt Mister Hitsugaya?"  
"No I do not."  
"Damn it."  
"Are you at a dead end already? I can get people looking around for the price of any charges being put on me to be dropped." A finger went to the girl's ear as she heard a single "yes" come out of her piece.  
"Fine. But you have to get all of your people searching. And only send somebody if you know EXACTLY what happened."  
"Alright," The man said, standing up. "I'll send Ulquiorra if we find out 'exactly what happened'."  
"Thank you." Orihime said, opening the door and letting the man walk out.

Aizen-Aizen-Aizen-Aizen-Aizen

"What were you thinking, nii-san?!" Rukia screamed.  
"You just let the most dangerous man in Seireitei GET AWAY!" Ichigo finished.  
"I guess you were right, Abari-san." Byakuya said.  
"What?" Ichigo and Rukia chimed.  
"Nothing. Did you get anything from Aizen other than information about your hand, Inoue?"  
"He was at his nephew's birthday party. And that he's the leader of the mafia. And that he's going to try to help." Orihime said, rubbing her hand.  
"Why didn't you tell us you have MAFIA connections?!" Uryû yelled.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! Ulquiorra is a good person!"  
"He's a member of the MAFIA!" Renji screamed.  
"I know, but he's not bad. He did what he had to."  
"No, you didn't do what you had to and didn't arrest the bastard when he was in your HOUSE." Renji said.  
"I-I'm sorry!" Orihime said, her eyes beginning to well with tears.  
"Just leave 'er alone." A voice said from behind the group. Five heads turned to see Yammy Llargo standing there with his hands out.  
"I'm here to be arrested."  
"Seriously?" Rukia walked over and slapped cuffs on him.  
"Not really, but I figured the only way to talk to 'er was to get myself arrested." He said, motioning towards Orihime.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah. The Sixth wants a word with you."  
"The Sixth?"  
"Yeah. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."  
"Why does he want to talk to me?"  
"Didn't say."  
"Where?"  
"Didn't say."  
"All you know is he wants to talk to me?"  
"Yup."  
"Why did my ex-boyfriend have to be a mafia member?" Orihime said, facepalming.  
"I dunno. Maybe you're drawn to danger?"  
"You have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." Rukia said, taking the man away.  
"AND YOU HAVE TO GO ALONE! REMEMBER, HE WON'T HURT YOU!"

Grimmjow-Grimmjow-Grimmjow-Grimmjow-Grimmjow

Orihime unlocked the door to her apartment and sighed. She set down her mail and walked into her living room, only to find Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Nelliel Tu Odelschwank looking through her DVD cabinet.  
"Hello?" Hazel and cerulean eyes turned.  
"You're Orihime Inoue, right?" The woman said.  
"Yes..." A happy-ish smile washed over the woman's face.  
"It's really nice to meet you!" She said, grabbing Orihime's hand and shaking it violently.  
"What?"  
"Ulquiorra sent us. I'm Grimmjow, the Sexta. That Nel, the former Tres, current Quinto.  
"She's fifth? I thought that was a guy name-"  
"He got killed."  
"Oh. So why did Ulquiorra sent you?"  
"He just wanted us to give you this because if he did, you'd arrest him because he figured people would see the Four."  
"He'd be right." Orihime said, sitting down on her couch.  
"You got a nice apartment though." Grimmjow said, tapping on the wood that made up her fireplace.  
"What is this?"  
"Hell if I know."  
Orihime replied.  
"Grimmy, you forgot to give it to her." Nel said.  
"Right, sorry." Grimmjow reached into his back pocket and pulled out two boxes.  
"He wants you to keep one and return the other."  
"Okay..."  
"Well, our time's up. Later." Grimmjow and Nel walked out her back door out into the night.  
"So what is this?" Orihime said, opening one of the boxes. Inside was a letter. She opened the other one. Inside was a diamond necklace. It was a simple pattern, and it reminded her of the hairpins she wore in high school. A small flower with five tips, and blue diamonds. She never bought it, as her entire college fund would be spent just trying to pay off some of it.  
"It's so pretty..." The note attached to the necklace said, _"You were in love with this in high school, weren't you?"_  
"I was, wasn't I?" She opened the letter.  
_Dear Onna,_ - "Typical of him to call me that..."  
_I hope you enjoyed the necklace. It's been sitting in my room here collecting dust, so I decided that now that I am familiar with where you live, that I'd give it to you. _  
_ I hope to see you soon,_  
_ Ulquiorra Schiffer 4_

_I can't believe that after almost 5 years, he remembered I wanted that necklace. Maybe he isn't a conceited jerkface after all._ Orihime thouhgt putting on the necklace. Her phone started to ring.  
"Hello!"  
"Inoue, we need you down at the precinct!" Ichigo's voice yelled into the phone.  
"I'll be right there!"  
About ten minutes later, Orihime was standing in the precinct, huffing. Her hair was caught in her necklace and she almost had to surgically remove it, as to avoid damaging her new necklace.  
"Inoue-san!"  
"Hai, Byakuya-Taicho?"  
"You're late."  
"I-I'm sorry." She said with a small bow.  
"Don't worry. But listen, the press is getting annoyed. They want more information and they want it now."  
"Well, it wasn't mafia violence, you can tell them that." Rukia said.  
"They're going to want more than what it isn't."  
"Rukia and I will go check with Nemu-san and try to get some information. And no, Ishida, you cannot come." The glasses clad man slumped slightly in his seat.  
"Alright. You aren't allowed to leave tonight unless you find something. Inoue-san may leave if she gets a call from Aizen. Understood?"  
"Hai, Kuchiki-Taicho." Orihime, Rukia and Uryû said.  
"Whatever." Ichigo and Renji mumbled.  
"Alright, GET TO WORK!"  
"Where are you going, nii-san?" Rukia asked.  
"Out."  
"So wait, WE have to stay, but YOU get to-"  
"Yes. Now shut up and get to work." The man said, turning on his heels and walking out. Ichigo sighed.  
"What an ass."  
"Ichigo, let's go talk to Nemu-san. She might be able to help." Rukia said, standing up. Ichigo mimicked the motions and the two walked out of the precinct and into the medical coroners rooms.

"Nemu-san, please tell me you have something." Rukia said, looking down at the black haired woman.  
"I have no clue. I can't find anything. There's nothing that shows how he died. It wasn't from being beaten or his head wounds from being forced into the closet, he's clean."  
"Intoxication?"  
"Tox-screen shows no evidence of drugs, alcohol or anything that would have to do with his body just shutting down. He died from an injury, I just don't know what injury." The woman said, looking back over the man's body.  
"So, it's like somebody assassinated him?" Ichigo said, focusing more on Temple Run than the matter at hand.  
"Assassin- oh my god!" Nemu said, looking over the body again.  
"These." She pointed to a small hole.  
"A drug needle?"  
"No. There weren't any drugs in his system. I thought it might've just been a poke from a knife or something, but there's an adjacent one on the other side of his body."  
"Meaning, what exactly?" Rukia said, confused.  
"Meaning there definantly WAS an assassin, I just have no idea who would kill this way," She said. "Although, this is the perfect kill."  
"How so?" Ichigo asked.  
"An assassin means all alibi's are void. You could have a shitty but true alibi and still be the killer. Also, this assassin makes it almost impossible to see the wounds, and it punctured his aorta, which would make him bleed internally, not externally, so there wouldn't be a mess. That's the perfect way to do it. That's how I'd kill somebody, anyway." Ichigo and Rukia took a half-step back.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. So, assassin?"  
"Yeah."  
"We should tell Orihime. She might be able to contact Aizen's guys about the assassin." Rukia said.  
"Yeah. Let's go do that."  
"Tell Uryû-chan I said hi!"  
"Umm... Okay..." Ichigo said, opening the door and letting Rukia out before closing the door behind him.

Assassin-Assassin-Assassin-Assassin-Assassin

"What? No way." Renji said skeptically.  
"Yup. She called him Uryû-chan. I swear." Ichigo said with a laugh.  
"It's not funny!" Ishida said with a frown.  
"Actually it kinda is." Rukia said, smiling.  
"Ya know what, just go to hell all of you."  
"Hey, it's not that bad Ishida-kun. Before Ulquiorra left, he used to call me Hime-chan."  
"Well but that isn't as bad as Uryû-chan." Ichigo said with another laugh.  
"Go die, Kurosaki."  
"Sure thing, Uryû-chan."  
"Shut up!" Rukia said, sitting back down. "Orihime, we need you to go home and try to get one of the mafia guys to your house. Then, tell them what we know. Got it?"  
"I have a better idea," Orihime said, grabbing her coat. "I'll be back in an hour, if I'm not, call the poli- never mind. Just come find me."  
"Got it." Rukia said. Orihime peeled the bandages off her 4 and walked out the door.  
"Wouldn't it suck if, like, person 69 marked you?" Renji said.  
"Seriously?" Rukia retorted with ice in her voice.  
"What?"  
"This is a T-rated fic. Do you REALLY want kids to read this and then google that phrase?"  
"Well..."  
"Just shut up."  
"Okay..." Renji grumbled.  
"So, where do you think Inoue went?"  
"I don't know."

Orihime-Orihime-Orihime-Orihime-Orihime  
(Do you guys like the names being here? Because I could do my other one, {}{}{}[][][]{}{}{} or keep it here. Your choice.)

"Manager Aizen, you have a visitor." Momo Hinamori's voice called into the man's office.  
"Send them in Hinamori-kun. Thank you."  
"No problem!" The door opened and amber locks appeared in the doorway.  
"Oh, Inoue-kun, what can I do for you?"  
"The police department has some more information regarding the murder of Tôshirô Hitsugaya."  
"Ah. And what is that?"  
"He was killed by an assassin."  
"An assassin?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"How?"  
"Two small puncture wounds to the chest and directly behind it. They stabbed the aorta from both directions and he bled out internally."  
"Interesting."  
"As the leader of Seireitei's underworld, I was hoping you'd just be able to tell me."  
"Well," Aizen said, flipping through a ran carrier on his desk. "I am aware of three assassin agencies that will work for anyone as long as they have the right amount of pay."  
"Alright. Which ones?"  
"Well, one of them was destroyed but the other two still operate."  
"Which ones?"  
"Shihouin Assassins Corp. and my private assassination corp, Espada Murder, and seeing as how I had nothing to do with this, here's the number for Shihouin Assassins Corp."  
"Thank you." Orihime said, taking a small card with a weird brown-red stain on it.  
"What is that?"  
"Hell if I know. Probably blood." Orihime wanted to drop it, but kept the card firmly in her hands until she was outside the building.  
"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!" She screamed as she tucked it in her purse.  
Once she was back at the precinct, she called the number.  
"Shihouin Assassins Corp, how may I help you?" A burly sounding man's voice practically yelled into the receiver. Orihime put her voice on sexy, knowing it was a man.  
"I need an assassin. What do you have that kills fast, efficiently and with little to no blood?"  
"Well, that depends, how much are you willing to spend?"  
"As much as necessary." Orihime said, bating her eyelashes into the phone.  
The rest of the people at the precinct were staring at Orihime with slight looks of terror. She was never one for anything like that, they could tell even in the short amount of time they had known the girl.  
"Well, I have two choices for you," The man said. "Our top killer and founder, Yoruichi Shihouin, and her number one pupil, Soi Fon."  
"How does Yoruichi-san kill?"  
"A swift kick breaking the victims neck and causing almost no blood."  
"Soi Fon?"  
"Two swift puncture marks to adjacent parts of the body."  
"Thank you. Goodbye." Orihime said, hanging up the phone.

Assassin-Assassin-Assassin-Assassin-Assassin

Marechiyo Ômaeda sat on the other end of the phone line, listening to the static for about five seconds.  
"Ômaeda! What the hell are you doing? You KNOW Master Yoruichi gets angry when you leave the phones on!"  
"B-but Master Soi Fon, I just got the weirdest phone call," The man said, setting the phone down on the receiver.  
"This girl called, asked how you and Master Yoruichi kill and then hung up."  
"Weird. Who was it?"  
"I didn't get a name. She sounded hot though." The woman punched him.  
"You idiot! It was probably the police!"  
"I-I'm sorry! What do you want me to do?!"  
"Trace the number and I'm going to kill her!"  
"Oh, let it go, Soi Fon." A voice called from behind the pair. A tall, dark-skinned woman stood behind them in a black dress. The man holding her arm was tall, blonde and had a hat that covered his eyes.  
"Master Yoruichi..." Soi Fon started.  
"No! If it's the police, we've got thirty people here that could easily kill three hundred, one hundred to each of the two of us!"  
"B-but!"  
"No buts! Let's go, Kisuke. I'm going out, Soi Fon, there's a guy at the Seireitei precinct that wants a word with you about your last kill."  
"Hitsugaya?"  
"Yeah. You should go. They'll arrest you, but you know how to get out of jail."  
"How do you know this?"  
"Sôsuke Aizen called a few minutes ago."  
"Th-the mafia head?!" Even his name brought fear to Soi Fon's eyes at the mention of her old coworker.  
"That's the one! I'll be back later, goodbye!" The woman said, taking the man's hand and letting him lead her out of the room.  
"I'll be back soon, Ômaeda. Master Yoruichi and I are now unavailable for Jobs, so you'll have to do anything big, got it? And don't screw up, or my good friend Suzumebachi is going to find it's way into your skull, double pierces or not." Soi Fon said, holding up a small knife.  
"Hai, Master Soi Fon!"  
"See you, Ômaeda." The woman said, opening a door and dashing out into the night.

**_Chapter 4! Interestin', ain't i'? Well, now ya know who did i', all ya gotta figure out who HIRED 'er. Lemme hear yer guesses! -Chiharu-chan!_**


	5. Soi Fon

**I don't own Bleach **

**The Murder of Tôshirô Hitsugaya**

**Chapter 5: Soi Fon **

_** Here ya go guys! There's only gonna be one more chapter an' then an epilogue so I don' end 2 stories in my next mass update. (I'm finishin' my twoshots (there's 2) this week, and I'm finishin' What Sasuke Taught Me next time, an' then this ends th' time after that.) Thank ya fer readin' an' reviewin'! An' also, LEAVE A GUESS WHEN YA REVIEW! I wanna know whatcha've been thinkin' throughout my story!**_  
_**  
Oh right! Replies!**_

_Ice Dragon (GUEST)- _  
_I betacha didn't. Not many would guess an assassin. And also, i' migh' be!_

_hapezibah-_  
_Yes..._

_Amittai-_  
_Well, UH is PERFECT! An' I didn't think ya'd get it before now. An' also, yer gonna be less confused later. _

_Devil'sEyeAlchemist13-_  
_No problem! An' now, we meet Soi Fon, but, who hired 'er?! Well, actually that's a bit o' a stupid question, seein' as I already told ya..._

_5witchsoul531-_  
_That's a good question. ;D_

Soi Fon was certainly an assassin. She appeared in the precinct and was sitting on Ichigo's desk about three seconds after the elevator door opened.  
"Thank you for coming, Soi Fon." Orihime said, slapping cuffs on her.  
"I wish I wasn't here, but Master Yoruichi said you have some questions for me about Hitsugaya." The woman said.  
"Yes, we do. Right this way."

Soi Fon's outfit was pure black, probably to match her hair, which was up in two tightly braided pigtails with bangs coming off on each side of her face.  
"So, why don't you start by telling me who hired you?" Orihime said, leaning close to the table.  
"Look, I'm not telling you anything without you promising to drop my charges."  
"We'll throw you in jail."  
"Ha! Priceless! I'd break out in a day, cameras and security guards or not." Orihime silently scoffed.  
"Listen, tell me everything BUT who hired you and I'll think about dropping your charges."  
"You've made an interesting deal. I give you 99% of the puzzle, you take your turn, and depending on what you do, you get the remaining 1%. I think I'll take you up on this." She said with a demonic smirk.  
"About two weeks ago, I get a call from this guy. He says that he needs me and ME specifically to kill this guy named Tôshirô Hitsugaya. I don't argue or complain, but I get his information and I get my money the next day, no questions." She said, kicking her feet up on the desk.  
"Who hired you?" Orihime asked.  
"Ah, ah, ah. I go free if I tell you, or you lock me up and I go free when I escape." She swore under her breath.  
"Taicho?" She whispered.  
"Let her go." A voice called through her earpiece.  
"Fine. All of your charges are dropped until we catch you next time." The woman smirked.  
"Thank you. You wanna know who hired me? His name is-"

_** PERFECT cliffhanger, ne? Well, LEAVE A GUESS! And I know this chapter is REALLY REALLY short, but it's kinda necessary for the story... So, R&R!**_


	6. The Murderer

**I don't own Bleach **

**The Murder of Tôshirô Hitsugaya**

**Chapter 6: The Murderer**

_** I know I usually 'ave a character name as th' chappie title, but did ya really think that'd I'd be stupid enough t' tell you th' murderer before ya read anything?! Well, I'm not. So, please enjoy the last real chapter of Th' Murder of Tôshirô Hitsugaya. (There's gonna be an epilogue after this)**_

_**Reviews!**_

_toshirolovehim-_  
_I'm *NOT* surprised tha' ya don' like cliffhangers. :3_

_5witchsoul531- _  
_I know it's super short, an' I'm sorry. But I needed t' 'ave a short chappie so this one could be a bi' longer. And no, nothin' happens, this story is comin' t' an end. :)_

_Devil'sEyeAlchemist13-_  
_Yes, I ended this on a cliffhanger just t' piss you off. ;) And I'm sorry, but I STILL don' get how ya got i' so fast..._

_Amittai-_  
_Hehehe. An' interestin' guess. X3 *NOT!* *SHUT UP, AMA!* (Me arguin' with mah OC sis...) An' also, yer prob'ly gonna like the_epilogue. I added more UH than anythin' else. :)

** Anyway, onto chapter 6!**

"Who?" Orihime asked, completely baffled.  
"You heard me." Soi Fon replied.  
"Just, really?"  
"I'm positive." She answered, repositioning her feet on the table and blowing a bubble with her gum.  
"Alright. Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, you go check his apartment. I'll stay with her." Ichigo and Rukia left almost immediately after Orihime said that.

Killer-Killer-Killer-Killer-Killer

A sharp knock was met with the opening of the door.  
"Oh, detectives, can I help you with something?" A woman said, moving aside to let them into her apartment.  
"Yes, where is your boyfriend?"  
"He's still at work, but he'll be home any second," She replied.  
"Would either of you like something to drink?"  
"No, thank you."  
"Actually can I get some coffee?" Rukia cast him a death glare.  
"What? I smell it!"  
"It's alright, detective Kuchiki," The woman said, walking into the kitchen. "What do you have to talk about with my boyfriend?"  
"He did it." The mug hit the floor.  
"B-but that impossible!" She said, scrambling for the broom and dustpan.  
"No, he hired an assassin."  
"B-but..." She said, wiping hot tears off her face.

The door opened.  
"I'm home!" Ichigo and Rukia stood up and walking over to him.  
"Uhh, hello?"  
"Gin Ichimaru, you're under arrest for the murder of Tôshirô Hitsugaya."

Gin-Gin-Gin-Gin-Gin

"Sure I paid th' assassin. What does this hafta do with anythin'?"  
"That assassin KILLED a man!" Rukia screamed, smashing her hands down on the table.  
"Yeah, that's kinda wha' they do."  
"Why did you pay her?" Ichigo asked, not moving from his position on the corner. The man gave a defeated sigh.  
"Ya wanna know why? Cuz Rangiku was cheatin' on me with that little bastard!"  
"Cheating? How do you know that?"  
"This." He ruffled around in his jacket pocket. He set three photos on the table. Rangiku and Hitsugaya were in all of them. "So you killed him and not her?"  
"I'm not gonna kill my girlfriend, I still love 'er! I'd rather 'ave that lil' bastard die. An' 'e did."  
"Orihime go talk to Miss Matsumoto." The amberette nodded, walking out of the room behind the glass.

Rangiku-Rangiku-Rangiku-Rangiku-Rangiku

"Wh-why would Gin kill somebody?! H-he wouldn't hurt... anybody!" The woman sobbed into Orihime's shoulders.  
"He though you were cheating with Hitsugaya-san."  
"B-but I would NEVER." Orihime took out the photos.  
"Okay, this is me watching a movie. Shirô came to sit down. See how he's talking?" She pointed to his mouth.  
"He's talking to Momo-chan."  
"This one."  
"This is us discussing price overruns. Hitsugaya asked me to lunch because there'd be no other way to get me to work."  
"This one?" This was probable evidence. A kiss.  
"I was drunk. Gin should know I do stupid shit when I'm drunk."  
"I suppose. How about I bring him out here and you can talk to him?" Orihime asked, handing the sobbing woman another tissue.  
"I-I'd like that..." She replied, blowing her nose.

"Hey Ran-" The man's first words are met with a slap.  
"How the hell could you think I was cheating on you with my BOSS, you son of a bitch!"  
"Ran, I-"  
"I don't care! You SHOULD go to jail for this!" She screamed, hot tears streaming down her face.  
"Ran, I never meant t' hurt anybody!"  
"YOU HIRED AN ASSASSIN! How does that justify as NOT hurting anybody?!" He kissed her lips and said,  
"I'm sorry Ran. I really am."  
"Th-then why would you kill him?"  
"Because I was afraid of losin' ya."  
"What?"  
"I thought you were cheatin' on me with th' squirt."  
"I would NEVER do that."  
"Hehe. Guess I know that now..." He said, rubbing a hand through his hair.  
"Maybe they'll short your sentence."  
"Only on a miracle."  
"I'll find a way to pay your bail."  
"Don't worry," Orihime said from the doorway. "We'll see what we can do about this." Rangiku smiled.  
"Thank you. And, what's that on your hand?" Orihime's eyes shot to the 4.  
"It's... a tattoo." She lied.  
"Oh. Okay." Rangiku hugged Gin and Orihime carted him off to a holding cell for now.

"Case closed, I guess." Ichigo said, taking a picture of the board and sliding the photo into the box Rukia was putting the other pictures in.  
"Why 'I guess'?"  
"Cuz it was all just a big misunderstanding. If Ichimaru hadn't thought Rangiku was cheating on him, he wouldn't have hired Soi Fon and Hitsugaya wouldn't have ended up dead."  
"I guess you're right." She said, setting the last photo in the box.  
"So, uh, you wanna go for burgers?" He asked, writing area things down on the side of the box.  
"How about drinks instead?"  
"Hmm, interesting..." She punched his shoulder.  
"Let's go before I change my mind." The man smiled.  
"Alright. Let's go."

**_ Hey! This (as I think I said) is th' last OFFICIAL chapter o' Shirô's Murder. There's gonna be an epilogue after this, but after that, there ain't gonna be anythin'! Please R&R! -Chiharu :D_**


	7. Epilogue- Three Weeks Later

**I don't own Bleach!**

The Murder of Tôshirô Hitsugaya

Epilogue- Three Weeks Later

_Hey all! Thanks soooo much fer all yer reviews and such :)  
So this is th' epilogue of Shirô's Murder. :'( I'm really gonna miss this story... But please leave a review or an idea fer a new Bleach story. :D  
Reviews!_

Ice Dragon  
Well, th' whole point was t' make th' killer somebody no one'd expect. Except DEA13 who guessed it on chapter 2...

witchsoul531-  
I suppose it's pretty neat... :)

hapezibah  
I know it's kinda sad, bu' it's a murder, wha' didja expect? A happy endin'? Well, maybe yer gonna get a somewhat happy endin' 'ere. But i' won' be a

HitsuHina_happy endin', more like UlquiHime an' IchiRuki, but wha'ever..._

_**Anyway, th' Epilogue!**__  
_

"ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" A man screamed into a bank full of people. It was roughly two weeks after Hitsugaya's murder had been cleared up and put to rest, and the precinct was a bleak place, as a murder hadn't happened in a few days.  
Orihime Inoue was inside the bank getting some money for her apartment rental which Ulquiorra had refused to pay that month when it happened, making her, someone marked by the 4th highest member of the Mafia, a hostage.  
She whipped out her phone and sent a short text to him.

_Fourth Street Bank_  
_I'm a hostage. Come get me out_

She closed her phone and listened to it send.  
"YOU! Get the hell down or I'll kill you!"  
"I don't think you'd killed someone who's Marked, would you? Or are you unfamiliar with the rules?" She held up the four.  
"Shut up and get down on the ground!"

Outside, Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Renji, Ishida and Nemu were standing at the line of the tape and staring inside at their friend, slowly lowering herself to the ground.  
"Oh my god..." Nemu said, burying her face in Ishida's jacket, closing her eyes so hard it hurt.

Ulquiorra Schiffer received a text message a few seconds into a meeting with Aizen and his other associates.  
"Master Aizen, I have to go..." He stood up quickly and ran out the door, headed to his car.  
"Where's he going?" Grimmjow asked.  
"A bank robbery is in progress on Fourth Street. Orihime Inoue is a hostage and that's against the rules of Marking." Aizen replied.  
"Ahh..."

About an hour later, the people at Orihime's precinct were getting furious.  
"Isn't there a way to talk to him?!" Ichigo screamed at the men. One of the men turned around to look at the detective.  
"There's nothing we can do right now."  
"The hell there... is... n't..." His sentence was stopped short because of Ulquiorra Schiffer stepping out his car.  
"Is she in there?" He asked one of the policemen.  
"U-Ulqui-orra Sc-Schiffer?!"  
"Is Orihime Inoue a hostage or NOT?!"  
"We believe she is."  
"Son of a bitch..." He said, letting go of the man's shirt he had unconciously grabbed up. He turned around and jumped over the tape, walking up to the front door of the bank and forcing it open. The man's head jerked to see the mafia member.  
"Wh-who the hell are y-" BANG! BANG! Two bullets were placed in the man's heart, his lifeless body falling to the ground.  
"Alright! Get out NOW! Unless you want to be MY hostage, and believe me, none of you would survive if you were!" Ulquiorra screamed, sliding the 9mm back into his coat pocket. All of the people in the bank rushed out except for Orihime, who flung herself into his somewhat open arms.  
"Oh thank god you came to get me, I was so scared..." She said, crying into his shoulder.  
"It's okay," He replied, holding her tightly. "But I have to ask. What the hell were you doing here anyway?"  
"You didn't want to pay my fucking rent this month. I needed money from the bank." She huffed, pinching his cheeks.

"Why is Detective Inoue hugging that mafia member?" One of the policemen asked the group outside.  
"It's complicated..." Six voices echoed.  
"O... kay...?"

"Who was he?" Orihime asked her boyfriend.  
"Just some asshole who didn't know the rules."  
"Oh..."  
"So, you aren't hurt or anything, right?"  
"For the tenth time, in fine." She smiled warmly at him.  
"Mister Schiffer, we're going to have to arrest you for Criminal Actions under the Mafia..." One of the cops said.  
"Don't you touch my boyfriend!" Orihime said, standing in front of him. "He's as good a person as you are, and it's not his fault he works in the mafia. It's one of those born into it things," She turned to him. "Right?"  
"Right." He replied.  
"Uh, but he just killed a man..."  
"Like you haven't killed people before!" She retorted.  
"Umm, I'm just gonna stand over here. Captain Kuchiki can sort this shit out..." He turned around. "Captain Kuchiki, can you come over here please?!" The man walked over to the small group.  
"She says I can't arrest him."  
"You can't. He is a helpful witness in the case of the murder of Mister Hitsugaya. You can't arrest a witness, no matter the criminal background."  
"Umm, okay Captain. You got lucky, Schiffer."  
"Hn." He replied, nodding a little bit. The man walked away and Orihime hugged her Captain.  
"Thank you soooooooo much for that, Captain!" She returned to her position next to Ulquiorra.  
"It's nothing. But I am going to need your testimony if I ever get around to convicting Aizen, understood? You owe me one and that'd be it." Ulquiorra blew heavy breath out of his mouth.  
"He'd kill me and Orihime in I did that. He has his ways, even if he's in prison."  
"We'll protect you."  
"With all due respect, Kuchiki, I'm in the mafia. There are only four people in the world who are tougher than I am. I think I can take care of myself."  
"I'm sure you can," Byakuya replied. "I am just saying if you need extra manpower to protect yourself if he might come after you."  
"And I'll think about your offer," He turned back to his girlfriend. "I'll see you at home?"  
"Okay." She smiled. He kissed her lips gently and let go of her, turning around and walking back to his car, getting in and driving away.

A few hours later, Ichigo and Rukia were perched at a table in the local bar.  
"So, how's Matsumoto been holding up?"  
"Shes been pretty well," Rukia replied. "She comes to visit our perp every other day despite the position she was just promoted too."  
"What about Izuru and Hinamori?" Ichigo asked again.  
"They're both doing fine. Momo visits Hitsugaya's grave a lot and Kira's been working up to his new position." The raven-haired detective replied, cradling her martini in her hand.  
"So, case closed for real now."  
"Why now?" Rukia asked, confused.  
"Because its never over at the conviction," He said, pouring more beer down his throat. "The perp might not go to jail, or something might happen and HE could get killed or something else could happen."  
"I guess you're right, but remember that that only happens in the movies, Ichigo."  
"Or on TV shows. Or spoof-fanfictions like this one."  
"I guess so. But I don't like considering this a "spoof fanfiction" it sounds tacky, and besides, this was a serious matter."  
"Pssssshhhh," Ichigo scoffed. "This was a work of fiction from a teenagers mind!"  
"Well I thought this was a fun!"  
"I'm not saying this wasn't fun."  
"So," Rukia said, casting a glance to the other side of the bar, avoiding eye contact with her partner. "You had fun?"  
"I mean, other than the whole murder and people dying and stuff, yeah!" He said with a huge smile.  
"That's nice to know." She said, finishing her drink.  
"So, we'd better get home. Mikuru's probably worried where we are."  
"Shes just a dog Ichigo, we don't have to bow down at her feet. Besides, I'm to drunk to drive us."  
"I think you forget I can drive too."  
"Hn." Ichigo lifted himself from his chair and helped his girlfriend do the same.  
"Let's go home. I pretty sure Mikuru-chan won't care if she hears a lamp break." Rukia smiled and laughed a bit.  
"Yeah, let's go."

_** Here's th' final chapter! Thank ya'll SOOOOOOOO much fer yer reviews!**__  
__**I'd like t' thank my reviewers, too!**__  
__**A HUGE thank you go out t'**_

My favorite Guest reviewer EVER- Ice Dragon  
Devil'sEyeAlchemist13  
whitchsoul513  
hapezibah  
Amittai  
Guest  
Rosa (Guest)  
1toshirolovehim  
vic-chan  
XHitsuKarinX316X

_**Thanks fer stickin' with me! -Chiharu Kamida, Amaterasu Kamida and Atushi Nagato (Th' staff of SakuraKiss444)**_


End file.
